


Marcas

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, POV, Scars, Shounen-ai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Você não estava pronto pra me falar delas, tinha medo que isso me afastasse."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marcas

**Author's Note:**

> O texto fala sobre cicatrizes, caso isso incomode alguém e seja importante ressaltar esse detalhe.

Conforme você me beijava eu sentia meu corpo inteiro em brasa. O vapor que saia da minha boca parecia te deixar enfeitiçado, com teus lábios desenhando uma linha confusa que ia da minha boca até a base do meu pescoço e voltavam devagar, deixando um traçado avermelhado na minha pele. Foi natural te ajudar a tirar a minha camiseta e agarrar minhas mãos nos teus cabelos, tentando conter tua descida, te impedindo de abaixar minhas calças com um sorriso que tentava camuflar a ansiedade que eu sentia quando você demonstrava _tanto_ interesse em mim.

Foi por desejo que eu tentei puxar tua blusa pelos ombros, me arrepiando ao pensar na tua pele sobre a minha, ansiando por te abraçar e poder enfim sentir a rigidez entre suas pernas roçando em mim, mas então você parou. E eu não consegui perceber que você estava assustado, mas notei que você agarrava as mangas da blusa e isso me confundiu.

Relembrei todas as vezes em que tinha visto teu corpo molhado saindo do banho ou se trocando sem se importar comigo, quando você sequer sonhava que meu mundo girava ao teu redor, e mesmo falando isso você se recolheu, sorrindo sem graça e dizendo que sentia-se um idiota, mas que talvez não fosse uma boa ideia eu te ver daquele jeito.

Era a primeira vez que você tiraria tua roupa na minha frente por desejo, e tinha medo que eu notasse as marcas na tua pele, que eu perguntasse a respeito. Você não estava pronto pra me falar delas, tinha medo que isso me afastasse. Que eu tivesse nojo de você, que eu não entendesse o que cada uma dessas feridas representava, já que você não sabia como explicar tudo aquilo.

Sei que você não gostou quando eu ameacei rir, mas é que era (e ainda é) impossível sequer tentar ter nojo de você. Já tinha notado sim os cortes nas suas costas, nos teus pulsos, as linhas finas nos teus quadris, no teu rosto. Me preocupavam, me deixavam ansioso em poder cuidar de você, fazer com que de alguma forma você pudesse confiar em mim e se entregar, sem roupas e sem amarras, ao pouco que eu tinha para oferecer.

Queria beijar suas cicatrizes, cada uma delas. Sussurrar em cada uma um "eu te amo", tentar fazer meu amor chegar até o seu peito machucado por cada fresta do seu corpo, cada pedacinho exposto, usar todos os meios para te fazer entender que eu queria te sustentar com o meu amor. Que você permitisse que eu te abraçasse e passasse os dedos pelas suas costas machucadas, delinear suas cicatrizes com as pontas dos meus dedos trêmulos enquanto minha boca murmura na sua que toda a minha vida te pertence. 

E foi o que eu comecei a fazer quando puxei teu pulso e abaixei a manga da blusa, beijando com cuidado as marcas ali expostas, observando teu olhar ansioso e magoado. E aos poucos, conforme meus lábios percorreram teu antebraço e chegaram até o teu cotovelo, pude te ajudar a erguer a blusa com cuidado, te beijando até que o tecido nos interrompeu e eu pude enfim devorar a tua boca enquanto te envolvia em um abraço que pudesse proteger teu corpo do frio. Logo você, que era tão quente, estava gelado. 

Aos poucos pude dividir o calor que me queimava com você, corando tuas bochechas e preenchendo teus lábios com sangue. Rosados, suculentos, eles continuaram o caminho que haviam deixado na minha pele, resgatando as minhas promessas de entrega com teus beijos vorazes e me entregando as tuas com cuidado, com calma, para que eu pudesse aceitá-las sem duvidar.


End file.
